


Just A Game

by SakuraBlossom4



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossom4/pseuds/SakuraBlossom4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short songfic featuring "Just a Game" by Birdy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Game

I fell in love with this song when I first heard it. It's my favorite song on the OST. It means a lot to me for some reason I can't explain.

I tried to make it as canon as possible. ^^;

I hope you all enjoy it! :3

 

"I don't know where I am

I don't know this place

Don't recognize anybody

Just the same old empty face

See these people they lie, and I don't know

Who to believe anymore"

I hate this place. Why did this happen? Prim's name was only in there once. The odds are definitely not in our favor. There is no way she would survive the Games. I had to go instead.

I would not let her die. I have to try and win, for her.

All these Capitol people look empty and fake. They are all liars. I think my stylist, Cinna, is the only one who tells me the truth. He's the only one I trust.

Why do we have to be paraded around like prized sheep, just to be slaughtered in the end? It's so sick and twisted. Seeing my mentor, Haymitch, I see how the Games can affect you. He drowns himself in liquor to escape the world. If I win, I vow to never end up like him.

"But there comes you to keep me safe from harm

There comes you to take me in your arms

Is it just a game? I don't know

Is it just a game? I don't know"

The boy with the bread is with me. I could never forget his face, but does he remember me?

I think so.

I see the way he looks at me, the way he speaks to me. I try not to look at him or talk to him. He may be plotting against me. I won't fall for his game. I just try and focus on trying to win.

I focus on Prim.

"He denies to break my heart

So homesick and confused

But I know I must play my part

And tears I must conceal"

The girl I've been in love with for years is with me now. She was so brave for volunteering for her sister.

I would have done the same.

After I got over the shock of my name being called, I vowed to keep her safe and get her home. I figured I had little to no chance of winning anyway.

Being with her in the Capitol and seeing her rare and fleeting moments of weakness, I have to resist just pulling her into my arms and tell her everything will be ok.

Hopefully, that wouldn't be a lie.

I doubt she even remembers me. The time I gave her the burnt bread was years ago.

I want to go home and I just got here. I'm trying not to think of Peeta. He is just a distraction. I need to make a plan to survive.

I have to resist breaking down and crying. I'm so confused and frustrated with this whole thing.

I must keep my head up. Showing weakness could mean my death.

"There comes you to keep me safe from harm

There comes you to take me in your arms

Is it just a game? I don't know

To keep you safe from my world"

My thoughts and feelings of him are hard to fight.

I wish we could both go home. I need to stay alive for Prim and I owe him a debt for the bread that saved my life. I vow to keep him safe for as long as possible.

"Take my hand and my heart races

The flames illuminate our faces

And we're on fire

Blow a kiss to the crowd

They're our only hope now

And now I know my place

And now I know my place

We're all just pieces in their games"

It is now time for the tribute parade and we are on fire. I hate that I have to fake everything; like I'm happy to be here.

Who would be happy in this situation, maybe the Careers?

There is absolutely nothing good about this position I'm in.

I blow kisses to the crowd, trying to smile convincingly. Hopefully they like me and my acting is believable. They are really my only hope if I need something to survive.

Then suddenly Peeta grabs my hand. At first I am startled and pull my hand away, not used to the contact; but he convinces me that the crowd will love it. I grab his hand and my heart races.

I feel something I've never felt before. I can't describe it. Is it love? Or just liking? This feeling confuses me. I never even thought of Gale that way and he is my closest friend.

Trying to keep my thoughts from wandering, I focus on the crowd. They are loving us.

When we almost reach the end of the parade, it hits me.

I now know my place in this world. I realize that I will only ever be just a piece in their games.


End file.
